Fox Harper and The Pack
by Melody Calls
Summary: "Were... lupine mutants, or The New Experiments. We need your help. The Lab has one of our pack... Cody actually." I stared Max in the eyes looking for an answer. "Please."
1. Fox

**FOX**

This forest is brimming with Erasers!

"Argh!" I leaped another log, my boot almost slipping on the decaying leaves.

I burst onto another clearing. Six people stood near a fire. _Crap! _I skirted to a stop, my boots throwing up dirt. My mind flipped through causes and effects and ways to escape. When a set of hands binded my wrists together roughly. I snarled and threw my weight backwards and stomped on his instep. Howling the Eraser stumbled backwards. I roundhouse kicked him dead in the chest. I came close to losing my balance. Catching it, I ripped through the bindings and punched an Eraser in the face, shoving his shattered nose bone into his brain instantly killing him. To keep rhythm in my step I sang Pressure by Paramore.

"Tell me where are time went." I elbowed the Eraser behind me in the face.

"And if it was time well spent." I punched the Eraser to my left in the gut bringing his head to my knee for a knock out.

"Just don't let me fall asleep." An Eraser grabbed me, hugging me across the chest. I kicked him a place below the belt. He screamed and dropped me. I kicked him in the ribs and a sickening crack punctured the air and he went limp. Three minutes passed as I toke Eraser after Eraser out. Gasping for air that burned my throat, I looked up at the group staring at me (a few Erasers at their feet).

"That's rude." I fell to my knees sucking in air and clutching my chest.


	2. Max

**MAX**

"Something's coming", Iggy shoved me awake.

"Like what?" I leaped to my feet and woke the rest of the flock.

"I don't know but we need to leave… now!"

A girl, older then us, leaped into the clearing. She looked startled and then I remembered are wings are out. But before I tell the flock 'U and A' an Eraser leaped from the trees grabbing her from behind. She snarled like a dog and stomped on his instep. She then randomly started singing, just out of the blue! But… wow! She was taking out Erasers like they were nothing. I looked at the flock and they jumped into battle. We out about seven Erasers but I don't think it would have mattered because dhe took out about eighteen. We only stared at her. As if she could feel our eyes on her she looked at us.

"That's rude", she fell to her knees gasping and grabbed her chest like it was on fire.

We watched her at a good distance away but we all stayed wary.

"No", she hissed and then we saw her hand turn into a paw and back again.

"She's an Eraser!" I started to walk towards her to finish her off. The flock walked with me for back up.

"I AM NOT!" the dog like growl in her voice startled me.


	3. Agony

**FOX**

My chest is on fire! It felt like I couldn't get enough air and what air I sucked into my lungs scorched my throat. Argh! I could feel the start of my morphing. First my hand began shifting.

"No!" I hissed.

In the distant I heard the blonde say "she's an Eraser!"

Go I hate it when people think I'm an Eraser.

"I AM NOT!" A dog like snarl came from my throat.

Not good, I'm changing too much. The group began advancing on me. I can't defend myself in this situation. I tried standing from my crouched position but a spasm ran all through my body.

"Ahhh!" I cried out in pain, falling back down to the ground again.

Lying on my side I saw them standing five feet away, confusion written all over their faces.

_Run! _My instinct screamed at me.

Ha! I wish I could but pain seared in every cell in my body. I didn't want to transform into my fox form and lose everything. Not yet. They toke a step closer and a growl gurgled up from my chest. I have changed too much I might as well go all the way.

It felt like I was being ripped from the inside out and everything burned. Another cry of pain escaped my lips. I felt fur sprout from every follicle on my body. My hands and feet turned into paws. I gave myself into my demon, my fox side, the side the scientists gave me.

**P.S. The only the reason it hurt this time is because she**

**didn't want to change she wanted**

**to stay human.**

**But her body sometimes has a glitch and**

**causes her to change.**

**Just for those who wondered.**

**:)**

**-Melody Calls  
**


	4. So what now?

**MAX**

The growl that came from her was not human. We all froze. She screamed and then her body started to change! With one last cry she transformed into a large fox. WTF!

"She's a mutant!" I somewhat understood now.

"No really?" Fang responded sarcastically.

She stood up slowly shaking her coat. Fear flashed in her eyes and she turned to run. Fang suddenly dove for her. Catching her, he hugged her front legs to her stomach. She whimpered and struggled to break free but Fang's arm held her still.

A few minutes later she passed out and transformed back into a human soaking wet and with her clothes on.

"Wait… in the books when they transform their clothes are suppose to rip to shreds" Angel stared at her.

"I guess she's in exception", Max looked at Angel, "and were did you read about this?"

"In a magazine", she gave me an innocent look.

"Oh. Fang why did you dive for her?" We all turned to look at him.

"Well I figured we needed answers." Fang looked at her in a weird why that made me sorta angry.


	5. She knew all along

**FOX**

"Ugh", I sat up.

Looking around I saw that group on the other side of me, only one sat awake.

"Hello, did you sleep well?", the short one with blond curls spoke.

"Hmph. Not really. Most likely the only way I could have fallen asleep here is if I pass out. Guessing, that's what I did?" I rubbed the back of my head. I could feel my thick, wavy, red hair clumped into knots.

"Yes. How did you find us?"

"Who ever said I was looking for you?"

"You thought about it", she went on when I gave her a weird look, "I can read minds."

"Oh. Hmmm… I'm in a bit of a situation."

"I know."

"Ok, now your just creeping me out", I inched away.

She giggled, "Max!"

The other blond one jumped up which woke the rest.

"Nice to see you up", she dusted herself off some.

"Hmph. I need to get going. Thanks for help", _If they even helped me._

"Not really", the blond one looked at me.

I turned to walk away but the tall one with black hair prevented it.

"I have to go that way, excuse me." I dodged around him catching him off guard.

I transformed into my fox form in a split of a second and toke off. I looked back to see the short blond smiling, she knew what I was doing.


	6. Argument

**MAX**

No one gets around Fang like that. For a second he looked puzzled then he recovered.

"Let's go after her!" His wings came out and he toke a running leap into the air.

"Why is she so special?" The flock and I followed him into the sky.

"We could have answers to our questions."

"Or she could be leading us into a trap."

"No she's not."

We all looked back at Angel.

"Well", I prompted.

"I read her mind. She wasn't originally looking for us but when she found us she knew we could help."

"Help with what?"

"Someone one stole one of their pack members."

"Pack?" Fang looked surprised.

"Yes, there were six of them."

"What happened to that one that went missing?"

"Something called the Lab has him."

"Oh no. Do you think he will be okay? Angel will he? What do you think they are doing to him?" Nudge rambled.

"I don't want to get involved in this", I stopped.

"What if one of the flock got stolen? Wouldn't you want someone to help?" Angel looked me in the eyes.

"A vote?" Iggy questioned.

"Fine, all who are against this raise your hand", only me, "okay we'll follow her."

We looked down to her watching us.

"What the?" I couldn't believe she waited for us.


	7. My den

**FOX**

I could see them arguing up in that sky of theirs. I sat down knowing they were going to follow me. A minute passed and they looked down, a surprised expression on their face. Seeing that I have their attention I toke off for my den.

Branches whipped against my snout, leaves and twigs clung in my fur, and grass stuck between my toes. I leaped over a log and slid under a low branch. Following my scent back I found my den quickly. I stopped and transformed back to a human. Wet and now cold, I beckoned them down and knocked on the door.

"Wait, how are your clothes still on and why are you wet", Angel looked up.

When I didn't respond she poked me.

"Thanks, I have yet to be poked today. I'll tell you later." That's when Arctic opened the door.

"Hey", she looked at them and her gaze hardened, "who are they?"

"Friends", I pushed past her.

"Everyone this is", I froze I, I didn't know their names.

"I'm Max and this is Fang, Iggy, Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge, also known as the flock," She gestured to her group.

"I'm Fox and this is Arctic, Jackie, Timber, and Dingo, this is my pack", I gestured to my group.

"One's missing", Max narrowed her eyes at me.

"Cody is missing. He was actually taken", I knew the one called Angel had told them.

My eyes flicked to her and she smiled. I sighed.

"Did you catch any food?" I turned to Dingo.

"Yes! A lot to be honest."

"And you wouldn't be honest because?"

"Very funny."

"What did you catch?"

"Three rabbits, a deer, and a few fish", he grinned.

"That's a feast! Good job! Well get them cooked and I will explain what happened", I smiled at him.

"Are you sure?", Arctic looked at me.

"No, I obnoxiously cant' tell what me feelings are. Would you like to explain them to me?"

"No", she walked off.

I sighed, "Ok, well I guess we better get started", I walk to the table and gestured beside me.


	8. Questions and Answers

**MAX**

She sat down gracefully for such a tall person.

"Sit", she patted the table.

"Why aren't you… cautious of us?" I sat down carefully.

"Ha. Avian versus Lupine. There is no doubt who will win", she smirked.

"What makes you so sure?"

She snapped her fingers and a flame started, "I don't think I can doubt myself."

We stared at her in astonishment.

"What are you?", I watch as she snapped her fingers again and it went out.

"I lupine and element mutant", she smiled and pushed back in her chair.

"Element?" Fang leaned over the table and placed his head on his hands.

He's interested… too interested.

"Yes. I control fire, Arctic controls water and ice, Timber controls electricity , Jackie controls wind, Dingo controls electricity, and Cody controls the ground."

"And you transform into dog-like… creatures?" Fang asked.

"Yes."

"Could you elaborate on that?"

She sighed "Yes. I transform into a fox, Arctic a winter wolf, Timber a timber wolf, Jackie into a jackle, Dingo well that explains itself, and Cody transformed into a Coyote."

"Hmmm."

"Ok. What do you need are help with?" I turned from Fang to look at Max.

"Wait!" Angel jumped up.

"Hmmm, little mind reader?", Fox looked at her.

"When you change why do you still have your clothes? And why are you wet?", Angel tilted her head, "You should say it out loud."

Fox chuckled, "I have my clothes because they cling to my human skin which is on the inside of my body, which is why I'm wet."

"Wait, they cling to your skin?", Fang eyes were full of curiosity.

"Yeah, the only problem is I can't eat of drink in that form."

"Why?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Any questions before I ask mine?", I looked around the flock with a glare that said 'It's my turn'.

"Fire away." Fox looked behind her and nodded to Timber.

"Why do you need our help?" I asked.

"I knew this question was coming. I honestly don't have an answer."

"Then no, we are not helping."

"I can do that too." We all turned to Angel… again.

"Do what?" Gazzy asked.

"He was asking if he should… forcefully persuade us." She turned from Timber to look at me.

I turned to Fox and glared.

"If you would tell the whole truth, please?" Fox looked at her calmly.

"She told him no."

"Hmmm… that food smells so good", Iggy stood up and walked towards the smell.

"I agree. We should eat." Fox walked towards a door, Timber followed closely behind.

"Ok, we'll eat." I waited till she was out of range, "Total eats a piece first."

They nodded and we followed the 'pack' towards the door with the sweet smell.


	9. Feast

**FOX**

As I guided the Flock to the fire pit, I could hear that Max was telling them not to eat the food. It didn't bother me though.

When we reached the fire pit, I began to smell the cooked rabbits and fish. There were still pieces of raw, cut-up deer remaining though.

"How's it going?" I asked, and they all turned to me.

"Good," Jackie said, holding up a butcher's knife.

"Scary," I chuckled.

"We can eat while the deer's cooking," Dingo said, tossing me the silverware, "set the table."

"Are we playing leader?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes."

I laughed, and the flock walked through the door, wary.

"Dinner will be done in about three minutes", Dingo turned back to chopping up the deer.

I set the table and when I finished, Timber slid his arms around my waist, kissing me on the cheek lightly.

"Love you," he said, leaning his chin on my shoulder.

"I love you more," I leaned into his arms.

"Ahem!" Jackie interrupted as she walked by, "we have company."

I turned to me see Max and Fang watching me. I smiled and pulled from his grasp.

"Sorry," I mumbled, blushing as I walked passed them to the pit area to grab the food that was cooked.

"Arctic, I haven't heard much from you. You usually have an opinion for everything," I said, turning to look at her.

She was supposed to be cutting the deer, but instead, she was staring at the tall, strawberry blond haired boy standing next to Fang. What was his name? It's on the tip of my tongue… Iggy!

"He's blind," I told, figuring out that was what she was probably curious about.

"I know," she blushed before looking down.

_Awww._

All of a sudden, an awful smell burned every hair in my nose. I gagged, as the rest of the pack did.

"Gazzy!" I heard the flock say in unison.

"OH. MY. GOD. What do you feed him?" I staggered back, as every brain cell screamed and curled into the fetal position.

"Ummm… it's a uhhh…" Max struggled for words. "Hey, it's not that bad."

"Not to you! You don't have the nose power of a dog!" I complained.

"Jackie!" Arctic whinnied.

"I'm on it," she said, flicking her wrist.

The smell of death was blown away by a gush of wind.

"I can breathe again!" Dingo gasped.

We all chuckled.

"Sorry," Gazzy grinned mischievously.

I looked at Arctic. "_Boys_", I rolled my eyes.

She blushed and looked down again.


	10. Showers

**MAX**

Everyone but Angel and Gazzy (who were sharing Cody's room), had to share a room with one of the pack. Fox shared with me, Timber shared with Fang, Jackie shared with Nudge, and so Arctic shared Iggy.

"You know she did that on purpose, right?" Angel looked up at me as I walked her to her room.

"What?" I looked down at her.

"Yeah, Fox knows Arctic likes Iggy."

"Well, I don't see anything wrong with it."

She just shrugged her shoulders. "Good night." Her clean blond curls bounced as she reached to tippy toes to kiss me.

"Good night" I opened the door to Cody's room where Gazzy was jumping on the bed.

"Stop!" I demanded, rushing in snatching him off the bed. "This isn't our house!"

"Sorry," he said, as he looked down.

I rolled my eyes and ruffled his hair as I put him down.

"It's ok. Cody wouldn't have cared," I heard Fox's voice say from behind me.

Turning around I saw Fox, and Timber standing behind her.

"Is it my turn?" I asked.

"Yeah, Timber just got out of the shower."

She walked away, Timber's arm around her waist, whispering into her ear.

I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Fang's voice made me jump.

"Crap! Will you stop that?" I put my hand over my heart, hearing it beat like crazy.

"What?"

"Sneaking up from behind me."

"I don't sneak," he glared.

"Whatever. Do you want to take your shower first?"

"No… Why are they being so nice?"

"Hmmmm. I don't know?"

"Trying to persuade us maybe?" Fang started walking past.

"Well, they have me persuaded." We turned to see Iggy behind us.

"Really?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Their food was sooooooooo good. I'm going to ask Dingo to give me the recipe." He rubbed his stomach and walked into the bathroom.

"I guess we both have to wait now," Fang said with his half-smile.

"Yeah," I said a little breathless.

We both walked away, heading to the rooms given to us.


	11. Rooms

**FOX**

Everyone settled in and Timber kissed me good night. Max finally walked into the room, her hair soaked and smelling of strawberries.

"Nice to be clean?" I asked her while pulling the sheets down.

"It's good," she answered.

She's wary, after all this sucking up and no type of trust, how disappointing.

"I'm not going to kill you."

"Why are you being so nice?"

"Well I like to call it sucking up but if you ask anyone in the pack and they call it being weak."

"Why are you sucking up to us?"

God the flock asks way too many questions.

"We. Need. Help. You. Can. Help. That's as simple as I can get it." In this situation maybe I shouldn't be so sarcastic.

"Hmmm. Not very persuasive." She smirked.

"Were lupine mutants, or The New Experiments and we need your help. The Lab has one of our pack, Cody actually." I stared Max in the eyes looking for an answer. "Please."

"I'll have a vote with the flock in the morning," that was her final answer.

"Good night," I slid into bed.

"Good nigh,t" she slid in next to me keeping good distance away.

* * *

**TIMBER**

I sighed; I would rather have been in Fox's room next to her, smelling her forest scent and her soft hair tickling my face. But no she was sharing with that Max girl.

"…," Fang looked at me.

"I have a sleeping bag if you would like to sleep on the floor" I pointed to the cabinet.

"No, I'm fine, thanks. ...Do you and Fox have a… thing?"

"Ummm…yeah." I don't know where he was going with this.

"…," he looked down as if he were pondering.

"Jackie's our child."

His head snapped up, "what!"

"Just kidding," I chuckled.

He glared at me and slid into his side of the bed.

"I didn't mean to offend you."

"…"

I shrugged and got into bed curling into my comforters.

* * *

**JACKIE**

I could have sworn my ears were bleeding. SHE WON'T SHUT UP!

"Oohh I love this color (continues rambling)," she went on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on.

I AM IN HELL! I _want_ to kill myself! Ugh! I wish I was deaf not blind.

A space! (in her talking) "I'm going to bed. Night!" I leaped into bed and turned the lamp off before she could say anything else.

Sigh… silence.

"Awww… can't we stay up longer. Once I stayed up till two," she continued.

Ughhhhhhhhhhhh! I mentally shot myself in the head.

After awhile I indulged myself with picturing ways to kill her.

* * *

**DINGO**

Thank goddess I didn't have to share with those bird kids.

* * *

**ARCTIC**

I was aware of every move he made and every breath he breathed. Argh! I hate having these feelings! They are so annoying. He started walking across the room cautiously.

"Could you please tell me what your room looks like?" He stumbled over my boot.

My heart fluttered when he talked to me. Argh! I hate these feelings!

"Umm… sure. In the corner of the room is a bookcase. My dresser is by the door and it has a TV on it. My bed is in the middle of the room against the wall." I continued to talk about my room, describing things to him. He nodded every once and a while.


	12. I can't believe this!

**MAX**

I sighed and went to stretch but then I remembered were I was and froze. I sat up and looked around her bright red room. It _looked _normal but I begged to defer. Everything in her room is cherry wood; her dressers which sat near the door, her bookcase near the dresser, her bed that's shoved furthest from the door, and her bed stand near the bed with a black and white lamp. Books covered the bookshelves, _how does she find so much time to read. _

Fox walked into the room with a surprised look on her face.

"You're up!"

"Yeah," I eyed her suspiciously.

"Breakfast is on the counter if your hungry. Your flock has already eaten," she walked into a closet I didn't notice before. "We should talk tactics when you get dressed," she threw me a pair of navy blue boot cut jeans and a t-shirt with a cat that says "just where have _you_ been?"

"Thanks. Tactics? I never agreed," did she think I was going to be that willing?

"… Your flock agreed."

"What?"

_ Without me? They wouldn't'!_

"Well. I'll leave you to it." Fox walked into the hallway closing the door behind her.

* * *

The clothes fit perfectly. For breakfast there was eggs, bacon, toast, grits, and a few stakes left.

"Stakes?"

"Yeah, their needed in are diet" Jackie walked up behind me snatching one off the counter and stuffing some of it in her mouth.

Fang walked in behind her obviously avoiding my gaze.

"So you decided without me," I hissed at him "that's a first."

"Well you were still asleep. And everyone else wanted to…." Fang seemed nervous.

"There's a thing you do when people are sleeping. It's called WAKING THEM UP Fang!" I am so angry that they chose without me!

**SORRY! SORRY!**

**A new idea popped into my head while writing this.**

**Monday or Tuesday I'll write like 20 new chapters to make up for this.**

**Bye!**

**For now.**


	13. Nightmare

**FOX**

"Wow, she's looks ticked," I turned to Timber.

"Hmmm," he looked up, "yah."

"So," I looked around, are den area is covered in green. The trees, the bushes, the moss that covered the ground, even the air had a green smell to it. "I think it's time we relocated." He looked at me funny. "Just saying!" I held my hands up in an act of innocence.

He turned to hug me, his sandy brown hair tickled my face, "why?"

"To much green," I snuggled closer kissing the inside of his neck.

I felt the rumble in his chest as he chuckled. Timber spun me around and held my prisoner by crossing my arms in front of me.

"We have visitors!" Arctic shoved us apart.

Timber growled at her and I glared.

"Ohhhhhh," Arctic shook her hands.

"Be gone young child!" I did an 'x' if front of her.

She walked away grumbling, "child, I'm 14."

"You wake them up, Fang!" I heard Max yell.

"Whoa," I toke a step back from the den.

"You're right she is ticked," Timber slumped his arm around my shoulders.

She came stomping out of the cave area. She stopped a few inches from me and him.

"Why didn't _you_ wake me up?" she snarled.

"It's not my responsibility."

"Why did you ask the flock then?"

"They were up."

She shoved me backwards. Timber immediately stepped out of the way to give me room.

I got in her pretty little face, "do it again, I dare you."

She shoved me again. I kneed her in the stomach; she came down but still shoved me away. I leaped back giving me space to maneuver. She snarled and tried to roundhouse kick me. Grabbing her foot I threw her into some bushes.

I went to go at her but I felt strong arms hold me in place. His warm scent wafted around me, his strong arms protected me, and he whispered in my ear the lullaby that always calmed me in times of stress.

My body went limp as I entered my nightmare. Needles jabbed into my skin, laugher pulsed through my ears, disinfectant filled my nostrils, and nasty liquids poured down my throat. I stared into to nothingness as my nightmare ate at me, as hell swallowed me into its abyss.


	14. What's going on?

**MAX**

I am going to sock her one. Standing up out of the bushes, I saw her limp in her boyfriend's arms. She stared into nothing, her eyes wide in fear. I pulled a twig out of my hair, feeling it pull a few strands with it.

Walking towards them I asked, "what's wrong with her?"

Timber set her down carefully on the grassy floor of the forest.

"Hey, wake up. Come on, wake up." He went to shake her, but she screamed and curled into the fetal position.

"What's wrong?" I kneeled beside him and Fang.

"She's having a nightmare. Jackie!"

She came running out of the forest, phasing out of the wolf form.

"I know. I heard her scream." Her hands moved gently across her body.

"How is it?" The worry on his face scared even me.

"It's one of the worst. We can't wake her from this one. We have to… we have to let her do it by herself." I could see the disappointment and the self-accession across her face.

"Well, what's wrong?" I pressed.

Timber looked up from her withering body. "A nightmare is over taking her body. She got the worst of the experiments and punishments, and they left a scar in her mind."

"Oh. Punishments?"

"We often did not take the experimenting well. We caused riots and attacked the scientists any chance we got."

"We lost Raven that way," Jackie mumbled, her blonde hair covering her blue eyes. She stood up spinning around; she almost walked into a tree.

And that's when I realized. "Are you blind?"

"You just noticed?"

"Well, your better then Iggy at it."

"I control air; I make microscopic breezes to tell where everything is," she said, as she made one go across my face.


	15. Details

**FOX**

I remember waking up, my ribs throbbing painfully at every breath, my ears felt like someone screamed right next to them, every hair in my nose had the feeling like it caught fire, and my tongue was heavy without water to hydrate me.

_I'm in hell._

I rolled to get in a more comfortable position. A cry made my ears hurt, and I quickly covered my ears which caused pain to race up my spine a shake me. That's when I realized it was my own cry that created so much stress. I sighed and let my body go limp.

After what felt like hours of torture in this body, I felt vibrations and the painful tapping of someone walking towards my kennel.

"You're up." The mystery person pulled a pair of keys from their pocket. The awful tingling of metal made my ears throb so much that I had to clench my jaw to prevent moaning.

_No, I'm not wake. Please assume I'm dead and leave me alone._

By the feel of the hands, it had to be a woman. She snatched my ankle and jerked me out of kennel. I weird moaning, crying noise escaped my lips. Pain smiled as it shook my body and laughed when cries burst from my throat.

"Oh shut up!"

_Ugh._

"You brought this upon yourself." She paced around me. "You need to stop causing riots," she sighed. "Since yesterday was the last day of your punishment, we are required by Enforcement to not test you today. You're lucky, because if I was in charge you would be in more misery."

_Like I'm not now?_

She shoved me roughly back into the kennel. I clenched my jaw to prevent unneeded noise.

After a few moments of trying to figure out what happened yesterday, I remembered. It's a type of torture or punishment technique. Since they are an advanced lab, they have everything. They break almost every bone in your body and then they inject you with a liquid that's fixes it all.

_How is Raven?_

I looked towards her kennel; by the looks of it, she got the same punishment.

My vision became blurry and swam. I closed my eyes to open them to a different scenery.

I saw Timber's worried look as he leaned over me. Tears rolled out of my eyes and down my face, leaving streaks on my cheeks. I pulled myself into his lap and curled my fists around his shirt. I hate being this vulnerable but it- it was too horrible. I leaned my head in the curve of his neck.


	16. Sunset

**MAX**

We all left when she woke up and curled herself next to Timber. I looked at Fang the way he looks at me… would he do that if I was I that situation?

"What are you doing?" He spooked me, I did a small jump.

"God Fang! Quit that!"

"What?"

"Sneaking up behind me."

He scoffed, "you never answered my question."

"Wondering."

"You shouldn't let your mind wonder, it's too small to be out on its own," he chuckled and leaped back when I went to go hit him so I had to settle with giving him the bird. I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. This made me curious, how did he move fast enough to come up behind me when I had just looked at him? Shrugging I walked to the kitchen to find Angel on the floor.

"What happen?" I ran over to her and scooped her up into my arms.

"H-horrib-ble. T-the p-pain," she shivered and the fear kept hold in her eyes.

"What?" I can feel panic taking over my body; I beat it down with the leader-keep-everything-calm instinct.

"F-f-fox," I have never seen her stumble this much.

"It's over, she's fine." I rocked her back and forth.

After ten minutes Angel somewhat came back to her old self. Fang walked in and ran over to us asking what happened and helped soothe her. We got her to Jackie's room where she went to sleep.

I walked out, sighed and leaning against the wall. Fang leaned over me putting his arm on the other side of me like a bar.

"Fang what are you-," he kissed me hungrily then grew softer. When it finished we were both breathing hard. I looked at him and saw something soft in his eyes.

"Wha…," I shoved away from him, seeing the hurt across his face before it went back to the unknown. I practically ran to the back door ripped in open and took off. I snapped out my wings feeling the air beneath them bring me up into the sky. I looked at the forest, an emerald green, the sky which was a bright blue today.

How? Why would he? Do that?

I pondered this forever, actually till oranges, reds and yellows glittered on my wings. I looked up and saw the beautiful sunset set flame to the sky. I was so intrigued by it I settled my self into a tree and watched the flames die out in the darkness of night. Getting the courage to go back there and face him and help the pack, I leaped out of the tree letting the wind whip my face before I let my wings catch me and head me home. Time was ticking faster then I could handle everything was flying me by, no pun intended. I looked down and saw Arctic racing and dodging the trees. I wonder if she's falling for Iggy, the way she looks at him, wait! When did I ever become the love expert? I sighed and let myself float home.

**I'm a beta reader now. Yahhhh!**

**Please, please!**

**~on hands and knees~**

**Review! I need some criticism.  
**

**PLEASE!  
Later.**


	17. Let's get started!

**FOX**

When I had finally calmed down enough to go out there and tell them the plan I came up with, Max was gone.

"Where did she go?" I asked Fang.

He looked down before looking up at me again, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Exactly that Sherlock, I don't know!"

"Don't get lippy with me mister!"

"Fox, he kissed her and she flew off angry," Timber, who stood behind me, spoke.

"Ha ha, really that's what? Funny," I shook my head I started to walk to the kitchen.

"What gives you the right to look in my thoughts?" Fang asked him, barely keeping himself from yelling, his hands were balled into fists.

"Since I have the power to," Timber walked passed him, easily taller.

Fang stormed off "I'll go get her!" He called back.

"Maybe you shouldn't, she shot you down the first time," I could smell his anger as he slammed the back door. I sat down and played with the apple on the counter.

"You're usually not this mean. What's wrong?" he sat down across from me.

"Everything."

"Thanks for the specifics," sarcasm dripped from his words.

"No prob."

"Really what is it?"

I knew he wanted a direct answer.

I sighed, "everything is falling from my grasp," I looked at my hands. "Everything. I'm supposed to be alpha and I can't even keep my pack together. Cody has been gone for almost a whole week and I haven't even been to look at the Lab. Who knows what the scientists and the Enforcement are doing to him." I turned to the window seeing Fang doing an arc in search for Max. "I'm having these stages where I become very vulnerable, like now." I looked back at him.

"Hmmm... there's always an answer to everything," he began.

"Yoda please don't," I rolled my eyes.

He smirked, "okay the first one, we're going to go get him tonight."

"Hopefully."

"Well we have a clue what they are doing to him. We just don't want to think about it."

"Thanks for pointing that one out."

"Well, you're probability on your period."

I leaped up from my chair, "excuse me!"

He sat there laughing. I snatched the chair out from under him, he hit the floor with a smack.

"Hey!"

"Hey is for horses. Grass is cheaper," I took off knowing he's going to tickle torture me for that.

* * *

Just for the record **I LET HIM **him catch me. I looked at him before starting, he still had that smile.

"I am overjoyed that the Flock decided to help us."

"Without my knowledge," I heard Max hiss. I glanced over to see her glaring at Fang, he's having a bad day.

"Now to get on with the mission. The Lab is heavily guarded with cameras, fences, watch-houses, bar-."

"You should tell them what's in the houses," Arctic spoke, she sat next to Iggy.

"I'm getting to that later."

"No. You're going to tell us now," Max stood up.

I shot Arctic a glare, she smiled and winked. Oh, she is sooo grounded.

"They are umm... Enforcers."

"Want to go into depth?"

"Nope. So they ha-."

"Go into depth," Max interrupted.

"What?"

"Go. Into. Depth. You know detail, sp-."

"Yah, I know, my IQ is actually in the double digits."

"But it's not in the triple digits."

"Ohh. Did you forget how to count? Your lucky if yours are in the negative."

"At least mine aren't imaginary."

"You should look under the table."

"Why?"

"Your mind might be there."

"Ha ha," she laugh sarcastically and glared.

"Out of ideas blondie?" I raised my brows.

She launched herself across the table going for the choke hold.

**Bad math joke I know.**

**R&R **

**Please.**

**Later,**

**-Melody Calls  
**


	18. Fight

**MAX**

I HATE her so much. I'm going to kill her. I launched myself across table going for her neck. She leaped back before I got there, laughing she took a stance and beckoned me forward. I threw out a roundhouse kick, when she caught my leg I backed it up with punch, which failed horribly. She kicked out aiming for my chest, I caught it and went to throw her off balance but she kicked off the ground with her other leg and whacked me in the face. I recovered quick enough that when she was still coming up from the ground I kneed her in the face. Sadly she tilted her head to the side so I didn't get her nose, I got her cheek. She came up behind me fast enough that I couldn't turn around in time to throw up a block, she slapped me so hard across my face I slammed in to the wall three feet away. Picking myself off the floor, I surprised roundhouse kicked her, flinging her over the small table where we were sitting. I walked over to her, she looked pasted out. I saw her eyes snap open as she grabbed my leg and yanked it from underneath me. My head hit the floor with a whack and stars floated in my vision. She rolled over and dragged herself up into a chair. She sat their with her eyes narrowed, I could she blood still pouring from the cut I gave her on the cheek.

"Had enough," I snarled.

"No, but you do," she pointed to the wound on my arm. I looked down to see a cut the length of my forearm. My arm is red from all the blood.

"Sorry about that," she apologized to me.

"I don't want your apology," I hissed to her.

I pushed myself off the floor and walked over to the sink to washed me arm. A small amount of stinging came from the cut. I winched and looked over the her, she was placing her shoulder back into it's place with a pop.

I looked over to see the flock walking over to me.

"Iggy you want to check her out?" Fang asked him as he walked up.

"If I say no do I became insensitive?" Iggy asked. I saw Fang turn and punch him on the arm.

"Yes."

I could feel Iggy's hands running up and down my arm.

"Nothing serious," he responded.

I could see Fang's eyes hard with anger.

"Fang what are you plotting?" I asked.

"Nothing," I could see the lie in his eyes.

"Liar!"

"You always have to start things."

"What do you mean?"

"You threw yourself at her when she said something you didn't like!"

"It's not my fault if you like her!" I threw my hands up in the air.

"Like HER! How could you even think that?" He stormed out of the house after that.

_Wow! First time someone other then me stormed out of the house._

**_That wasn't right_**_._

_Angel, please get of my thoughts._

**_No, she wasn't trying to be mean!_**

_What do you mean?_

**_She did it to defend her alpha status._**

_What?_

**_If she didn't fight back Jackie would have to take the alpha status._**

_..._

**_They're wolves! They think like wolves! They somewhat act like wolves in their human form! Do you get the point?_**

_Yeah, I get it now._

**_Okay._** She turned and walked over to Jackie to start a conversion.

_It' s sad when you have to have a six year old explain that to you._

**_Yes it is._**

I glared at her.


	19. Let's get started!  again

**Hey guys.**

**First, thank you for reading.**

**Second, I realized that I changed Max's attitude a little. **

**I'm going to fix that this chapter.**

**"I can't hear you over the thousands of fans screaming my name."**

**My brother it watching Alvin and the Chipmunks.**

**Now to the story.  
**

**FOX**

"I'm... sorry," I knew it hurt for her to be telling me this, "I just umm... snapped."

"Apology not needed," I handed her the wrap for her arm.

"Good."

I laughed and she did a little also.

"Now that that is over I would like to continue," I began.

"The Lab is heavily guarded with cameras, fences, watch-houses, barb wire, and I also heard they have a force field now," I was about to pace but I sat down instead.

"Sounds a bit extreme if you ask me," Iggy mentioned.

"Well we escaped so how hard is it to get in and .. out again?" I now noticed that the odds were slim.

"Wow you sound convinced," he said sarcastically.

"Totally," I shot back.

"What about me?" their black dog piped up.

"Okay... to continue. The Enforcers or oxen type mutants hold guard there."

"Oxen?" Max questioned.

"Yeah... well Erasers aren't much of a challenge for us."

"Oh... why do you sing when you fight?"

"To keep rhythm, you don't?"

She gave me this disbelieving look.

"Fine then. Here are the maps of the Lab," I laid down the large papers, everyone crowded around it immediately.

We went over all the routes, where the cameras are, where it's heavily guarded, and which hallways you just don't go down.

**Sorry for such a short chapter.**

**Next update is when they go to the Lab.**

**:}  
Please review!  
-Melody Calls  
**


	20. My Stupity

**So I'm an idiot.**

** I deleted the original chapter fixing typos.**

**~slams head on desk several times~**

**So I have to make another one.**

**It won't be exactly the same. But I will try.**

**~again slams head in desk several more times~**

**Argh! I'm so stupid.**


	21. To the Lab

**FOX**

We raced through the forest. The darkness covered us with stealth. I could hear the Flock ahead in the trees. We told them not to fly so that they would stay off the radar.

When we reached the point where we were five miles away everyone split to avoid making too much noise in one area.

I raced across the ground. My paws barely touching the ground. I jumped over a log and tripped because of a vine. Snarling I stood up and shook myself, tossing dirt and leaves everywhere. I took off again, meeting everyone at the two mile point

I transformed into human form, "everyone remember the plan?"

"I don't think it's a good one if you ask me," Max said.

"Meh, it should work. Kay let's go." We all shifted back and raced off to destroy the place of hell.

When the glass doors came into view that's when I realized that they took down all the defenses but the cameras.

The pack and I raced forward and threw ourselves into the doors. The glass shattered around us and tinkled by our ears, tangling in our coats. The pack hit the floor with a smack. We leaped to our paws, some transforming human to fight and some stay as they are.

People screamed then you heard an alarm go off. Mutants came out off nowhere, mostly Erasers. I was kicking butt until one grabbed me from behind. It's paw closed around my neck. The air stopped flowing, I tried to go fox but it wouldn't let me. I could feel the lightheadedness start to get to me.

"Timber," I could barely get the word out.

His head snapped up and swiveled, his eyes looking for me. He found me in the corner and raced over, snapping a chunk out of the mutants leg. The Eraser screamed, let go and fell to the floor, withering in pain. I crushed his skull when something kicked me in the side and sent flying into wall. Standing up, I saw it was a girl with black hair and just as tall as me.

_She looks familiar._

She raced towards. I barely dodged out of the way. I caught her fist as it came to punch me_, _I spun her around and pinned it behind her.

"Going to have to be faster then that" I smirked.

Then she threw her weight backwards, knocking me off balance. I leaped back hitting a mutant, I spun around and punched her in the face, easily knocking her out. I turned to deal with her when pain seared up the side of my cheek. I saw her put her leg back down. I dodged around her and just as she turned and roundhouse kicked her in the chest, sending her into the wall a few feet away. I turned to she how everyone else was doing. That's when I realized that the enemies were slowing herding them to the center. I looked up, a huge steel net sat above the area.

"Noooooo!" I raced forward, "don't go to the center!"

But of course they couldn't hear me. I heard the snap as it was released. It knock us all down.

"Well, this was a fail."


	22. Freedom, maybe

**MAX**

I could feel the cold, hard bars pressing against my back. The antiseptic smell had every braincell screaming 'run'. I curled up and could think about how this is all my fault.

"Hey, we'll get you out," I heard that demon's voice again.

"Fox, shut up! This is your fault. 'We can go in with brute force' you say. Well know look at where we are!" I yelled at her. I could see her flinch back. All she was trying to do was save one of her own but she didn't need to drag us into it.

I curled even tighter into a ball. Hoping that if I close my eyes everything will be okay. But I can't trick my mind like that. It knows to well that all these things exist, this pain, torture, this, this hell.

* * *

I heard a door creak open and slam shut. The loud tapping of shoes echoed down the hall and stopped in front of my cage. The sound of cotton stretching and scrunching together whispered into my ear. I looked out through a small eye hole between my arm and knee. He had gold hair and brown eyes and wore a...a... whitecoat.

I could hear the lock being undone.

"Your okay number one. I would be the one hurting you," he tried to grab for my wrist.

I yanked it back and he fell towards me. I grabbed his shoulder and leaped out and shoved him in after me. I locked the cage door and tossed the keys to Fang.

That's when I heard a metal clang and looked over my shoulder. A huge, let me repeat that HUGE! Creature came out. Horns and a oxen type face. I cursed this is what she was talking about.

"Max! The keys! NOW!" I turned to see Fox slamming against her cage.

I looked to Fang, he nodded and tossed her the keys. He turned to start picking Iggy's lock. I ran over there and roundhouse kicked it in the chest. ... It didn't budge. I cursed and braced myself for what was coming. I felt something shove me out of the way. I opened my eyes to see Fox take the hit I was going to take.


	23. Just Leave

**FOX**

I slammed her out of the way knowing that she wouldn't be able to handle the hit. Pain ran across my face and stabbed me with needles. I ground my teeth and picked myself off the floor. I could feel it hovering over me. As soon as I stood I leaped back a few feet to add distance. I saw Max going for another kick.

_Does she ever get the point?_

I knocked her out of the way... again. I leaned over her.

"Stay," I went to get up but looked back at her again, "here."

"No! Quit telling me what to do!" Max shoved me off.

"You can't handle this. So take your flock and leave!" I push her away as the cow-man charged through us, "you don't have the ability!"

"You don't know what I can do!"

"I don't have to! Leave!"

"No!"

"Now!"

I kicked him in the chest which barely made him stagger.

_Damn they made them stronger! They were a pain to began with before._

I felt this kick to my side that sent me flying into a wall a few feet away. I cursed, rather loudly, and looked up. The same girl with black hair was glaring at me.

_She looks oddly familiar..._

I jumped up and easily dodged around her making my way to Max and the cow-man.

"Max, leave!" I shoved her away and punched him in the nose, which bled from the hit yet he didn't flinch. I cursed, that seems to be happening a lot lately. I leaned left missing his blow.

"Cut it out! I can handle myself, Fox!" Max shoved me out off the way.

She punched him in the gut and through a kick to the face. It staggered a little and through some of it's own kicks and punches.

"Max just leave!" I grabbed her arm.

"No!" She yanked it back, some blood dripped off her face.

_God, she is so hard headed!  
_

I saw more of them enter the room. I pulled Max out of the way. It's going to hurt but I'm going to have to beg.

"Max, please? Could you just leave? They're are too many. Just go. Please make this easy for me," I pleded.

She and I both knew that what I said was true. We haven't even taken down the first one. Not that we have been trying. But all the same. She and I knew that one would have to stay behind and stall so that the other one could leave.

"Max I will stay behind for you. Just please leave. Don't put this guilt on me," I saw resolve in her eyes.

"Okay," she turned to head for the window but turned back to me, "I will be back," she promised.

"Please don't come back. For my sake."

"For my sake, I will help you get out of here."

**Well there you go.**

**Sorry there so short but I love leaving cliff hangers.**

**later,**

**I have to get back to class.**

**R&R**

**-Melody Calls**


	24. The Kennals

**Hi, fans of Fox Harper! This is Melody Calls's new beta, WhiteWinterStar!  
As you see, I leave author's notes before all chapters!  
And I personally know Mel, so if anyone has complaints,  
PM me and I will bite her until she complies!**

* * *

**FOX**

I rested my head on my knees. Misery caressed my skin and sank into me like a nasty poison. I looked up to see the whole pack looking at me, questions spoke from their eyes. I shook my head and they looked at their toes again.

_You don't have any ideas? This isn't like you._

Timber's voice echoed in my head. I shook my head and pressed my forehead to my knees. I knew Max was going to come back and I had to figure out a way to leave before she did.

_Clear your head. You need to concentrate._

_How can I when you keep talking in it? _I snapped. _Just leave me alone!_

Anger simmered in his eyes, _just trying to help!_

_I have yet to see Cody..._

I sighed. I felt the vibrations of shoes hitting the floor and heard the clacking against the cold tiled surface. I closed my eyes. They stopped at my kennel. Ugh.

"Number thirteen please come with us, we have something for you" A women's voice pierced my ears.

I opened my eyes and looked up, "What is it?" My glare would've been enough to scare any regular person, but this whitecoat was obviously used to 'failed' experiments like me.

"If we told you it wouldn't be a surprise."

"I don't like surprises. They tend to be painful."

"Well it's a good thing we don't care about your opinion."

I narrowed my eyes, she smiled cruelly and unlocked the door.

I went to bolt and two hairy hands grabbed my arms and slammed me to the ground. I felt the air escape me and darkness play with my vision. Air played above, never coming in. Wheezing shook my body as I tried to suck some air in to prevent my element from dying.

"Having fun?" _His _voice made my skin crawl, he leaned over me.

"Get. Off. Me." I hissed.

His eyes went wide and he hoisted me off the ground.

"I knew you missed me. So it's all good that they made me your guard." He smirked.

"I thought I knew what hell was. That is, until I met you." I snarled.

He chuckled and shoved me towards the door.

" Injure her and I, personally, will kill you" Timber's voice echoed threateningly off the walls.

"Aww, little puppy playing the big bad wolf? Can it, fleabag. I'm going to come for _you_ once I'm done here."

There were feral growls all around as my pack responded to the threat.

I snapped from his grasp so fast and so unexpectedly that he stood there for a moment to trying to think what happened.

"Fleabag? Fleabag? You're one to talk!" I jabbed him in the chest, "So _you_ can it! You a**!"

Wow, I was really getting it of my chest today.

That's when he snapped back. All I remember is stars danced in my vision and my cheek hurt from hitting the floor so hard.

The right side of my face went numb and tingly. I slowly brought my hand to my cheek, ...fractured.

I cursed.

"Awwww. The poor little puppy all hurt. Here let me help you up" he snatched me up off the floor.

I could already feel the bruising on my arm.

"As soon as I'm out, I WILL KILL YOU, " Timber's voice bounced off the walls as we walked away. Well I was dragged but you know what I mean.

* * *

**How's that?**

**I expect reviews because WhiteWinterStar almost tortured me till I cried.**

**I'm still afraid to go to her house.**

**Soooooo.**

**R&R**

**And I'm almost done with my next chapter.**

**Only cause of WhiteWinterStar.**

**-Melody Calls**


	25. Waterfall

**MAX**

I can't believe I left her. It was eating me. The guilt.

"We have to go back. Now." I told the Flock.

"In our condition? Think about it Max. It's not a good idea. It wouldn't help them." Fang said.

"But we can't just leave them behind!" Gazzy burst out.

"They had plans for the pack...they were going to do horrible tests, even worse than the ones they used to do." Angel spoke up, the fear in her voice easy to hear.

"Yeah, if we don't go back they could die! Fang why don't you care! You have to care Fang! If you don't they, they, they could die! FANG!" Nudge was freaking out.

"Nudge!... Nudge!... NUDGE!" Fang had finally gotten her attention, "I do care, I just want to get better first."

"Oh, cause I thought you didn't care. And how can you not care about something like that?" Nudge once again went on rambling.

"NUDGE!" All of us shouted.

"Sorry" she flew in silence.

"We should just bomb certain places of the Lab" guess who suggested that one, Iggy, of course.

"And hope we get lucky? No chance! We have come up with better ideas then _that!_" I shook my head.

"Well then, how about you give us one, huh?"

"We could get better and in three days go back and attack."

"With what?" Gazzy asked.

"With what we usually do" I think.

"What?" Iggy stopped flying and hovered, "did you not see the size of that thing?"

"See? Yes _I _did. But tell me how you did."

"I didn't have to, I could feel it through the floor. The thing had to be at least 2,000 pounds!" he was doing intense hand motions.

"Find then what is your idea?" What a horrible question to ask.

"Explosives. And a lot of them. Mostly grenades so that we can throw them and blow up what's in our way. Then a big giant one to blow it all up when we're through." Wow, why didn't I expect that to be his plan?

"Ok and how long will it take you to make all these bombs and show us how to use them?"

"with Gazzy's help, two days to make them all and ten hours to show you all how to use them."

_Nice._

"Fang?" I looked over to him, his powerful ebony wings moved gracefully up and down in a rhythmic motion.

"Sure. I don't see the harm."

_Harm? They are explosives!_

"Sure."

_What? What happened to the control of my vocal cords! ...Angel!_

"Yes Max?" her innocent eyes turned to me.

_Well I guess it's okay to try it... Ugh! Angel quit controlling my thoughts!  
_

**_But we should try Iggy's idea. It might work._**

_... Okay. But the first one hurt and I'm gonna have a someone's head. Clear?_

_**Crystal.**_

A happy expression lit her face.

_What did I just agree too?_

* * *

We found a nice cave place behind a waterfall.

"Gazzy and I are going to go look for stuff for our bombs." Iggy wiped his hand on his pants.

"Okay" I walked over a grabbed another hot dog and stuffed it in my mouth.

After the flock passed out I quietly and quickly left to take a bath. I stripped to nothing, making sure Fang wasn't watching, and I jumped into the lake. I could feel the dirt strip off and the sweat deteriorate. Nothing has ever felt so good.

"Max can I join you?" I heard Angel's voice above me.

"Of course!"

Her small white wings snapped out as she followed the waterfall down and hovered above the lake. She took off for the side and stripped then jumped in with me.

Nudge heard and copied.

Water splashed onto my face, leaving me blind for a moment. I turned a 180 and splashed Nudge. She screamed and splashed back.

"Nudge!" I Fang's voice echoed out of the cave.

We all looked at each other "Fang! Don't look over the edge!" We all yelled.

To late. We all spun around trying to shield our body's'.

"Fang! You jerk!" I hollered.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" he shouted.

"Well the fun is over girls. Time to get out, get dressed, and dried off" I started to swim for shore.

"Awwwwwww" they lagged behind me.

* * *

Fang sat as far away from us as possible. But I bet he could still feel the death glares bore into his back.

Iggy came back while we were in the lake. He and Gazzy are working hard on the amunition.

**So what do you think?**

**This chapter was hard for me to right because I would rather be doing Fox.**

**So you will most likely see two chapters of her and a chapter of Max.**

**Max: What! Only one chapter of me!**

**Fox: Told you I'm better.**

**Max: Shut up! What is this? I'm the star of a great series! People wish they were me, they wish they could see me. And a scrawny lupine experiment beats me? What type of world is this?**

**Fox: Scrawny? Now-**

**Me: Cut it Out! Jeez, give em an inch they want a mile.**

**Max and Fox: HEY!**

**Me: As _I_ was saying. Max will be cut short.**

**Fox: Hear that? Your cut your size. Small... Sorry.**

**~death glare continues a second longer~**

**Me: I would like some ideas so**

**~points to Max and Fox~**

**Them: R&R, if you want to live. :}  
**

**Me: If I'm lucky WhiteWinterStar won't kill me for turning it in late.**

**Fox: P.S you guys should read Phoenix Rising . Just saying. :)  
**

**Me: Fox! In the box. Now!**


	26. Cody!

**FOX**

I just woke up from being experimented on.

My cheek was fractured, they just put small metal plates and screws in to support my cheek bone, and I was told I will never get feeling in my cheek, side of my nose and upper lip.

_Grreeeeeaaaaaaaat._

I sat in the fetal position in my cage.

_Fox, what happened? _Timber's voice echoed through my mind.

_I don't want to think about it. _I turned away from him.

"Fox" Arctic called to me.

"Yes?"

"Any ideas?"

"No, not yet."

"I wish Max was here."

_Ouch._

"I'll let her know."

"Where do you think they are?"

"Somewhere over the rainbow."

Arctic sighed and looked away.

_Now I'm just ruining everyone's day._

I heard stumbling and looked up right when they fell.

"CODY!" I leaped to the front of my cage.

His blonde hair was streaked with red... blood.

"What have they been doing to you?" I was pressing my face against the bars.

He tilted his face to me, I gasped, a gash on his cheek bone trickled with blood, a huge bruise above his left brow is black and blue, and scar on his collarbone.

"Stuff" he croaked.

They jerked him up and hauled him to a cage a size to small for him.

* * *

He had fallen asleep as soon as the whitecoats left, an eerie silence clouded the room. Ideas slammed into my headed, I eliminated them one by one, thinking pros and cons when the girl with black hair walked into the room and stopped at my cage, squatting she began to open my kennel.

"Sorry, visiting hours are over. Don't came back again."I growled.

"Shut up." That was all she said.

She cuffed my hands together and grabbed my arm, and hauled me out of the room.

We went down long corridors and passed by rooms where they were doing things to kids I don't want to talk about.

"What lovely scenery" Sarcasm oozed from my words.

"Shut up, will you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Your Highness, should I go get you your coffee and tea now?"

"I could send you back! Okay? So just shut up till we get there!"

"I'm impressed, I've never met such a small mind inside such a big head before. Do you say anything else besides 'shut up'?"

She threw me to the floor, the cold steel blade of a knife pressed against my throat.

"So sis how would you feel if I were to kill you right now?"

**Sorry it's so short. But I have to go do my chores. On monday I'll update two chapters.**

**I can't this weekend because my dad will be home and he doesn't approve.**

**He thinks someone will steal my idea and make millions off it.**

**~shrugs~**

**Fox: It's okay.**

**Me: Thank you Fox. So WhiteWinterStar, there you go I finally put her in, sorry I couldn't make it longer.**

**Signing off for tonight,**

**-Melody Calls  
**


	27. Raven?

**FOX**

"Raven?" Astonishment covered my words.

"Oh, wow, you remember me. Didn't thing you would, you know, cause you left me to die here!" The blade bit at throat, I could feel the small trickle of blood and everytime I swallowed it went from trickling to seeping.

"You know I didn't leave you here!" I hissed.

"Really, because I don't remember you coming back to see if I was alive after the riot!"

"You- you were dead when I checked up on you..."

"Awww, come on Fox, after all the movies you used to watch. No one really dies. But you knew that right? I have been alive all these years and the whitecoats took out their anger on me!"

"What did you eat this morning? Bitch flakes?"

"This would be an excellent time for you to become a missing person. I could arange that." she pushed a little harder on the blade.

"A missing person? If you haven't noticed you've been a missing person for years."

"What a pity, you confused me with someone who gives a damn."

"Because that's what sisters do, they give a damn!"

"You've got to be kidding! You left me to die and you complain that _I'm_ not sisterly. That's BS and you know it! _I hate you!_"

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

"Well, I gu-"

She tumbled off me. I looked around, HE was here. Cursing, I picked myself off the floor.

"Eragon! **(A/N WhiteWinterStar made me name him that. The character is from a series I don't read) **What the hell was that for?" She snarled.

"If you're going to do that don't do it in the hallway!" He loomed over her.

And by that time they finally realized I took his keys and was already halfway down the hall.

"STUPID!" she shoved him away and ran towards me at incredible speeds.

"Crap!" I jumped up, taking my hands and throwing them under my feet.

It's much easier to run with your hands in front of you then behind you. I felt a weight slam me into the wall.

"Let go of me" I hissed.

"Why? So ou can leave me again? I'd rather kill you then let you go again!"

"Why? What have I done to you that's so terrible. The guilt of leaving you ate at me for days, the pack held me down so that I couldn't leave and go help you, they woke me up when I had horrific nightmares about you. I love you more then anyone... more then Cody. You're my sister."

"Your lies have no effect on me. And don't you dare talk about Cody! You're the reason he got in here in the first place!"

"Well if you love him so much why did you let them do that to him?"

"Just because I've been here awhile doesn't me that I have all the ties in the world. I did what I could and helped him through the rest."

"How could you help him with that? His face looks terrible! You could see the pain in his eyes!"

She slapped me, probability hard but I couldn't' feel anything on that side.

"Oh, ow" I said in a monotone voice.

"I can make sure it hurts" she whispered very quietly in my ear.

"Little sis, the one thing you forgot about me is I never let my guard down. Stupid girl." I kneed her in the stomach and took off.

She fell to the floor weezing.

_Timber?_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Timber! Are you listening?_

_Yes._

_Are there any guards in the room?_

_Yes._

_What are they?_

_Erasers._

_Can you distract them?_

_Yes, but why?_

_I got the-_

Ugh! If I get slammed into a wall one more time today, I'm going to throw a fit.

"Stupid girl, I run faster then you" Raven's voice echoed through my throbbing ears.

"Please, I need to- to save the pack. Please get off me" my head feels like it's going to explode, it throbbed everywhere.

She rolled off me, "You have 5 minutes."

"Wha?"

"Your time is ticking."

I stumbled as I picked myself of the floor, the world spun before my eyes. I must have a concusion, ah jeez, I hope not.

_Fox! Fox! Are you okay? Where are you?_

_T-timber I'm fine. Are the guards distracted?_

_Yes. How far away are you?_

_A minute or so._

_Okay, see you there._

* * *

**This is cool.**

A psychology professor at the University of Miami knew his students expected a terrifyingly long final exam.

To play with their minds a little (what do you expect from a psychology professor?) he only put ONE question on the final exam.

He watched the reactions of the students as they all opened the exams and saw the one question.

Initially they all looked relieved, but as the difficulty of the question began to sink in, those relieved faces sagged to confusion and consternation.

All, that is, except for one student.

He read the question, tapped his pencil into his palm a few times, then jotted something down on the test paper.

He walked up to the professor, handed him the final, and walked out.

The professor blinked in surprise, looked at what the student wrote, and smiled.

The professor wrote "100%" on the top of that student's test.

**The question: What is courage?**

**The student's answer: This is.**


	28. Black hair to white

**RAVEN**

I walked slowly through the halls.

Why did I let her go?

The question rang throughout my mind. I hate feeling weak. But the more I talked to her the more the more the hate faded. I leaned against the wall, lightly tapping my head against it. A black strand of hair fell between my eyes.

Why did I die my hair black?

It originally was white but the whitecoats had me dye it so that Fox wouldn't notice me at first. I walked to the bathroom, turned on the water, and dipped my head underneath. I rested my forehead on the bottom of the sink and stared at the light blue marble. I watched as blackish-grayish water poured down the drain. About two minutes later I grabbed a hand towel, flipped my head up and dried off my now natural white hair.

As I stepped out of the bathroom Eragon waited for me.

"What?" I asked.

"You let her go, didn't you!" I knew it was wasn't a question but I answered anyway.

"Yes."

He slammed me up against the wall, "why", he hissed.

"I don't know."

"You should, there's a reason to every action."

"Yes, there is. But not everyone knows the reason to the action."

He slapped me, "And number 15, you love him don't you."

It wasn't a question, "his name is Cody, and yes, I love him."

He threw his arms on both sides of me, like bars, and moved within inches of my face.

"But I love you more then him" he moved his face a little closer.

"Maybe, but I love him back" I had my body pressed as hard as I could to the wall.

"It wouldn't be so hard to love me back" he moved a little closer.

I knew where he was trying to go.

"You slammed me against a wall, slapped me and you're telling me you love me. Mood Swings." I shook my head, "I'm not into that. Looking for a stable guy, thank you very much."

I lurched and one of his arms trying to escape, but it didn't budge.

"Where are you going?" He asked as though I needed permission.

"Don't worry about."

He moved so close that I could hear his heart beating fast in his chest. He spun me so that I was against the wall again.

"But I love you so much" he leaned forward for a kiss, and I closed my eyes.

I heard him slam to the ground. I looked up and saw Fox there and the rest of the pack. Cody was being carried between Timber and Dingo.

"Need some help Rave?" She smiled, grabbed my arm and we took off down the hall.

"Where are we going?" I asked barely keeping up with her. Fox was about 5'10'', I was only 5 foot so she had longer strides then me.

"Out."

"Out. Your escaping? Well then your going the wrong way."

They all stopped.

"Which way then?" Timber asked, already getting exhausted from running and having to carry Cody.

"I don't remember the way out, but I've already explored all of down here. It's only experimenting rooms."

"Excuse my language. Then how the fuck do we get out of here?" Fox looked around.

"I don't know" I dropped my head.

"It's okay" she patted my back.

"It's great you guys are together and we're glad to have you back Raven but I don't know about you but I hear heavy feet coning our way" Jackie tilted her head in the direction.

We all got quiet.

"About 7?" Arctic asked.

"No, has to be 9" Dingo corrected.

"Yah, but of what?" Timber questioned.

"Sounds like Erasers" Fox turned on her foot, "and there close. COME ON!"

We all tore off down the hall turning at random corners looking for a way out, or a place to hide till we can find a way to get out of this place.

* * *

**So WhiteWinterStar... what do ya think.**

**I finally put her in.**

**So know you can quit bothering me about her.**

**Fox: Sister!**

***glomps*  
**

**Raven: Ah, jeez, affection overload.**

**Me: lol, yep, So-**

**Max: What is this? I'm not even in the last like what, three chapters! The fans are probably worried about me.**

**Me: I bet they're not. Anyway, Max will be in the chapter after the one I'm about to write.**

**Max: What?**

**Raven: You're annoying...**

**Max: I don't like you.**

**Me: Shut up! Okay to end on this last note.**

***points to them***

**Max, Fox, Raven: R&R PLEASE!  
**

**Signing off for tonight,**

**-Melody Calls  
**


	29. Important Author's Note

**Yes it's an author's note.**

**Since I have been getting no reviews but at least 20 people reading my book a day I am going to fix this.**

**I'm going to write a better version of the story.**

**I have been working on my writing and thanks to the help of my friends and beta readers, I'm going to do this right.**

**I'm not going to wing it. I'm going to have my plot, my characters and it's going to come out right.**

**If it's the last thing I do.**

**I'm getting started on it now and I should have at least two chapters before school starts.**

**I'm also going to have small back stories for everyone of my character (excluding the maximum ride characters).**

**Sorry for not have it right the first time.**

**Bye,**

**-Melody Calls  
**


	30. Another important Author's Note

**Another author's note. I know boring, sorry.**

**I'm just letting you guys know that my friend WhiteWinterStar is going to take over for a while.**

**Due to the effect that high school is harder then it seems and I can't keep up with fanfiction along with my three hours of homework a night and marching band on mondays, thursdays, and fridays.**

**So once again sorry. If there are any complains on the way she's doing the story just email me.**

**Miss you all,**

** Melody Calls**


	31. Map

**So marching band has ended and I can attempt to start this again.**

**My friend did nothing while I was gone. USELESS! **

**Lol, jk… Pikachu I choose you!**

**Hahaha, just kidding so to continue.**

**FOX**

Do these whitecoats know any colour but white.

We rounded another corner, everything looked the same.

"Stop" Timber gasped.

I could tell he was exhausted. We have been running for hours.

"How about we go up?" Raven asked.

"Up? As in the ceiling?" I asked.

"No as in the ground. Yes the ceiling" she rolled her eyes.

"Your sarcasm is going to get you hurt."

She laughed. We got Jackie to blow open the tiles on the ceiling.

"Okay now what?" Dingo questioned.

"The dining hall is this way" Raven began crawling to the east.

After crawling for half an hour we reached the dining hall. It was filled with anything one could imagine. Hmmm.

"Stay here" she jumped down.

The whitecoats laughed we she landed. She began to convernsate with them as she gathered food. I saw a whitecoat hand her a large rolled up paper. She nodded and continued to talk for another ten minutes. Then she walked out of the room with a huge bag of food. Five minutes later she reappeared beckening us from the corner were we had somewhat relaxed.

"What'd you do?" I tilted my head.

"I told them I needed a map and a lot of food because some of the whitecoats were eating outside. Here's the food, I ate on the way", she rolled out the map, "so if we head this way we can escape easy but the shorter way is covered with beasts. So we'll have to take the long way."

"Hmmmm… okay, in about another thirty minutes we'll head out" I stuffed a pork chop in my mouth.


End file.
